


Halloween Special

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Crack, Halloween, Seras is not a ditz club, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Seras Victoria wants to do something to raise Hellsing's morale, so, keeping with the organization's theme, organizes a Halloween party.





	Halloween Special

**A Badly Timed Halloween Special**

 

A timid knock on the door broke Integra’s thoughts, making the blonde look up at the door. Glancing at her watch, she frowned - a rather late time for any of the knights of the round table. Walter wouldn’t have sounded so timid, and Alucard would have just phased in. Must be Sir Penwood, Integra decided, placing her pen on her pen holder.

“Enter.” She called.

To her surprise, a somewhat tepid Seras walked in. Integra arched her eyebrows slightly - Seras had never seeked her out in the last month of her residence here, avoided her even - why would she be here? She gestured for the awkward blonde to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk and offered the skittish thing a mint. Seras took it.

“Thanks.” She mumbled and smiled, meeting Integra’s eyes.

“So, what brings you here?” Integra asked.

Seras seemed to fluster for a moment before straightening up and showing the confidence that Integra would normally expect of a Police girl. “Well, I was working with the new soldiers and I noticed that well, a lot of them were lacking morale. Considering they were going to be working for us, and hopefully not betraying us, I thought we should improve that. We should have a bonding event, something to show that Hellsing is more than a place of work.”

Integra’s lip twitched. It was a surprisingly logical thing for the ditzy, almost naive, vampire to say. “Perhaps. What do you have in mind?”

Seras perked up, elated at Integra’s willingness to consider her idea. “A Halloween Costume Party!”

Integra paused. “Seras, it’s July.”

Seras nodded. “We could always do something for Independence day but really, we’re British, and more importantly, vampire hunters. What better holiday than Halloween?”

Integra looked down at her paperwork, amused but no longer interested. “It’s… a catholic holiday. Or if you speak of Samhain, it’s pagan. I truly doubt we can -” Integra cut off as she glanced up to see that Seras just looked like someone had kicked a puppy. “Seras.”

“Yes, Master?” She said, faking a smile worse than Alucard could fake humanity.

Integra considered the woman before her. Integra suddenly realized that Seras wasn’t actually _that_ much younger than her; Integra was 26, and Seras, who finished the police academy perhaps a few years before her turning, could be anywhere from 22 to 28 years old depending on whether she went to college. In all reality, Integra knew very little about Seras. She could be wrong and Seras could be anywhere between 20 to 30. Integra blinked - Seras, the small, busty blonde before her who just asked her for a Halloween party in July like a little kid asks her mother - could be _older than Integra._

“Sir Integra…?” Seras wrinkled her brow as she watched her Master’s right eye began to twitch and the corner of her lip trembled. “Sir Integra, are you alright?” Seras said.

Integra smiled blandly. “Yes, Seras. And… Just call me Integra. No Sir. For the Halloween affair…. Keep it quiet, I have work to do. Enlist Walter for any assistance.” The sheer sunshine in Seras’ squeal of glee made the young lord wince, but still, Integra couldn't help but feel a bit of warmth towards the other woman. Seras was perhaps the last bit of sunshine left in this nocturnal manor. “Hush now, this amount of happiness isn’t healthy for you.” Integra murmured. Seras grinned and stood.

“Of course, Master!” she chirped. “I’ll go talk to Walter!”

As the door slammed behind Seras, Integra wondered just what the hell she unleashed upon the residents of Hellsing Manor

 

“Please?”

“No. I refuse to take part of this… _mess._ ” Alucard hissed, moving away from Seras, who was looking at him with those damned puppy eyes. Seras pouted and tilted her head, causing Alucard to brace himself slightly - women were _dangerous_. Especially those who were as persistent as Seras.

“Master, it’s just once. Please?” She asked, her voice decisively higher pitched.

Alucard grimaced and finally put his foot down. “No, and that’s final. I’m not indulging this, Seras. You must become a true Draculina, and that means having a sense of dignity.” Seras winced and sighed, dropping her argument.

“I guess the party will go on without you.” She muttered, before leaving the room.

Alucard sighed, retreating back to his throne and sitting on it. On the best of days he had a lesser patience for Seras’ childishness. She’d usually reserve it for Walter or that damned Frenchman, and approach Alucard with the mentality of at _least_ a 10 year old. A Halloween Costume party? Alucard was almost tempted to come as Dracula just to see the annoyed pout on Seras’ face. But he shouldn’t encourage her, should he? Sighing, he poured himself a glass of wine and prepared to savor a good brood.

Of course, he wasn’t to be left alone. “You’re such a gentleman, Alucard.”

“Ah, our High priestess graces us with a preach.” He snarked, not thinking. He winced, realizing that should his master be in a particularly bad mood, he would come to regret the comment. Judging by the faint chuckle that came from the doorway, he was safe… for now.

“Down, you grumpy beast. What bothers you?” Integra warmly said, feeling oddly charitable. Alucard sighed.

“The Police Girl…” he began, not sure how to phrase it. “She’s childish.”

Integra blinked. So that was it. “Not ideal Draculina material, perhaps?” She dryly asked.

Alucard absently nodded. “In a way.” He paused and then cocked his head. “Frankly, she doesn’t act like a police girl either.” He commented. Integra shrugged.

“Perhaps it’s a coping mechanism.” Integra stated. Alucard turned to her, eyebrows furrowing. She elaborated, “She turned recently and has been exposed to a world unlike her own. Perhaps she regressed for a time being. Doesn’t matter. Whether because she will regain sanity or because she will be traumatized and hardened from what she sees, working for Hellsing, one thing’s for certain: her childishness will leave.” Integra ominously intoned.

Alucard scoffed. “A part of the police girl will always be this silly.” Alucard stated. Integra shrugged. Still, her words made the older vampire pause. “You… like her.” Alucard noted. Integra shrugged again.

“She’s certainly not as dreary nor as annoying as some other vampires in this manor.”

Alucard held a hand to his chest dramatically, falsely indignant. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re replacing me with the Police Girl, Master.” He huffed. Integra rolled her eyes.

“Get over yourself, you lug.” Integra muttered, causing Alucard to grin maliciously. “Though I did come for another reason. I want you to co-ordinate your costume with me.”  
Alucard winced. “Do I have to? I was planning to go as Dracula.”

Integra was decidedly unamused. “My idea it is. Now listen up…”

 

Although some would say otherwise, Seras Victoria was not a child. As an orphan in an economically depressed part in London, she saw many things she didn’t want to talk about. She climbed out of that orphanage and into the police academy - at least then, she could make an impact. Help a few people. Maybe even prevent people like her parents’ murderers from being successful. But…. well…. Her tenure at the police department was cut short for…. Obvious reasons. Seras consoled herself with the reminder that her work now still helped the world, in some way or another. When she passed by her old police department and orphanage while taking a walk by herself, Seras felt a part of her die a little. Everything was… different.

 

_“Hello? Do you need something?” Seras turned, surprised to find that anyone was walking in this dreadful rain. She was counting on the station to be rather lowkey. Still, she watched a trainee approach her and bit back a smile - he was one of the orphans she kept an eye on. He followed her footsteps, joining the police academy two years after her. Seras tilted her head slightly, realizing that in all actuality, she knew almost everyone at this station. This was a rather stupid idea (she imagined both her Master and Sir Hellsing wouldn’t be proud of such a moment of weakness) but she couldn’t help herself. She had to see her old home._

_“No, sir. Thank you.” Seras said. She discreetly checked her hood - thankfully it was still covering most of her face. The officer, Jason, didn’t leave, however._

_He approached her. “Have I seen you before? Your voice seems familiar. You wouldn’t happen to leave anonymous tips, would you?” He asked, though Seras was relieved to find a lack of negative emotion in his inquiry. Just simple question._

 

Seras didn’t remember what she said - some lie or another - but she got out of there quickly. It wasn’t good to linger among the living when one was dead, as Seras noticed. Even if she was the most lively of the undead within Hellsing Manor, she noticed how the soldiers and guards walked on eggshells around her, expecting her to lash out indiscriminately as her Master occasionally does. She noticed the subdued camaraderie amongst the soldiers - other than being loyal to each other and the gold they got every week, they held no fondness for the Manor, for the crown. They weren’t like how her police academy batch was - they weren’t as close, didn’t see their work as the test of their ability.

That’s why she insisted on running weekly training sessions with them, much to Sir Hellsing’s amusement and confusion. The knight imagined Seras a whimsical monster, as Seras was well aware, and if this allowed her to get her way, Seras was willing to take the blow to her pride. Everyone else can forget her past, but she never would. She kept the police badge in her coffin - it was a part of her just as much as the soil in her coffin.

“Captain Victoria?” Seras snapped out of her musings and smiled broadly as she saw Pip, who was dressed as Indiana Jones (his regular outfit with a terrible American accent really, the man was rather lazy). Seras herself was dressed as Draco Malfoy, from that Philosopher’s Stone book released 2 years ago - she trimmed her hair and borrowed a black cloak from Sir Hellsing’s wardrobe (really, the knight’s wardrobe was incredibly dramatic), picked up a little snake pin (for Slytherin house) and sharpened a dark stick into a wand.

“No, Mr Jones, I’m actually the honorable scion of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy.” Seras said, sniffing pretentiously. Pip stifled a laugh and shook his head at her childishness.

“What is that even from?” Pip asked.

“The Harry Potter books.” Seras responded.

“Never read them. Are they even that popular?”

Seras nodded. “A lot of the younger guys at the police read it. It’s a good book.”

Pip shrugged. “If you say so.”

Seras and Pip fell into a comfortable silence and watched the guards mingle in the small ballroom. With the help of Walter, Seras was able to get the streamers and other little party favors to hang from the vaulted ceilings, and with a bit of creativity, she was able to get the place to look dark enough to hint at a horror theme but not dark enough to actually be anything scarier than a shitty parody. Even if Walter wanted to do a legitimate, formal party, Seras was firm in her want of a casual, cheerful, party. No one here really put all that much effort in their costumes - most really just made use of scrap materials in the Manor, in their barracks, and the convenience store a few blocks away - and Seras made sure that everyone knew that this night was about relaxing. To her happiness, she could hear laughter and general chatter pervade through the room, signaling that the event was a bit of a success.

“Hey…” She began turning to Pip, “have you seen my Master or Sir Hellsing?” Pip paused, thinking, before shaking his head. Seras sighed. Her master decided not to join, then.

It irked her on so many levels that Sir Hellsing and her Master didn’t interact with the people protecting them. Didn’t they realize just how much morale made people willing to die for you? Seras stifled a growl and decided to join the crowd - if not a dedication to Hellsing, she’d get the soldiers to like working under her, at least.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? Master, we could just sit and play chess in the library, we don’t have to do this ridiculous parody of a tradition.” Alucard asked. They were just outside of the ballroom, in full costume.

“Oh come off it Alucard, I’m tired of your bitching. It’s Seras’ little party, it’s polite to indulge her. Besides, I rather like this costume…” Integra murmured, smiling slightly. Although Alucard knew his master would never admit it, she liked the idea of a costume party. Her childhood was mostly devoid of such frivolous things, and a part of her wanted to treasure such opportunities such as this.

“Announcing the arrival of Sir Integra Hellsing of the House Hellsing and her honorable vassal, Alucard.” Walter, subbing in for a formal Herald, called. Integra pushed open the doors of the ballroom - the doors that lead to the stairs down into the ballroom, not the proper entrance for the common soldiers -  and stood, watching the various expressions of the guards, ranging from respectful to amused. Integra spotted Seras near Pip Bernadotte, looking both amused and somewhat unamused at her entrance, and Integra wondered for just a moment if her actions were a tad overkill… and then instantly shut that train of thought down. If someone asks, she could always claim that it was part of her costume. She was the head of the manor, she was justified in a bit of extravagance.

Alucard offered his arm and Integra took it, choosing then to stride down the stairs, the very tail of her dress skirting the floor. One of Integra’s favorite women was the great and controversial Cleopatra, so what better costume pair than Cleopatra and Mark Antony? Integra took Lady Penwood’s help for the costume - it was simple, being a plain white silk dress with simple blue embellishments on the hem and waist. Her only makeup was the kohl around her eyes, and her headdress was a golden band with strings of pearls weaving through her hair, which was temporarily dyed black. Alucard cleaned up for the occasion as well, though he chose to wear basic armor and a laurel wreath on his head.

“Sir Hellsing, your costume is wonderful!” a passing soldier commented, Integra smiled and thanked him, not stopping to speak. She waved hello to a few of the guards who often had posts near her office, but focused on finding Seras, who actually ended up finding them.

“Cleopatra, Sir Integra?” Seras asked. Integra nodded and smiled.

“Do you like it? Lady Penwood helped me with some of the embroidery - had to do a bit of it myself, couldn’t send plans to a tailor on such a short notice. The rest are from some other events...” She murmured, suddenly feeling a tad nervous. Integra realized that Seras had a reason for wanting a “bonding event” as she mentioned it. Integra knew very few of the people who actually guarded her - unlike a nobles’ ball, this event wasn’t to gather blackmail, get drunk and generally suffer collectively in high society. Integra was actually here to socialize.

Seras nodded, smiling brightly. “A beautiful costume. But, don’t you think you’re just a tad overdressed?” Seras said, a bit of teasing lacing her voice.

“Perhaps, but Cleopatra rarely did things in halves.” Integra countered, mentally cursing herself. Seras nodded, and turned to her Master.

“Nice - Caesar?” Seras guessed. Alucard sighed and shook his head.

“Mark Antony.”

Seras shrugged. “Old roman guy, close enough.”

Integra watched Seras for a moment and then nodded. Looking around the ballroom, Integra couldn’t say she was impressed - the entire thing was hastily put together - but there was a certain charm to it. The guards certainly seemed merry.

She turned to the side to address Alucard, and then realized that while she was thinking, Alucard had slipped away to speak with Walter and generally sulk in the corner with a glass of wine, as he was oft inclined to do. Seras, however, was still watching Integra. “Need something?” she asked.

Integra took a look at the police girl. She really was an oddity. “Police girl, why did you want this event, really?”

Seras looked at the knight oddly. “Because it’s fun.”

Integra sighed and shook her head. “But really.”

“That is the real reason.” Seras said, cocking her head innocently. “What else would there be?” She asked. Integra shook her head.

“Nevermind.” Seras took the answer and the duo fell back into silence. As she continued to watch the guards, Integra realized just how out of place she felt. She wasn’t really like them, nor was she like the nobles. Nor was she like Alucard, or Walter. Nor was she even like Miss Seras Victoria. She was just… Sir Hellsing. She had a duty to do and did so, and did little beyond it - but to what end, she wondered? If Seras really did have a point with her words on morale and bonding… Integra was quite bad at retaining loyalty. She was hardly awkward - but she was hardly social. She simply did what she was to do, for better for worse. Seras, she realized, may not be all that strong, experienced or intelligent, compared to Alucard, Walter or Integra. But she knew that these soldiers liked Seras. They’d follow her. In time, Integra was sure that they’d die for Hellsing if Hellsing was Seras. Perhaps, the vampire in question wasn’t as ditzy as Integra imagined her.

“Seras?”

“Yes, Master?”

“....thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hellsing
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
